


D, C & K

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Comedy, Family, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Siblings, Sneezing, Spice, Teenagers, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Series of short stories about three girls, one teen and two children.





	1. Foreword

Once upon a time, in a small town, there was a house where three girls lived. They were sisters, and their names were Diana, Clara and Kora.

Diana was the oldest child, at 14 years old. She had long, brown hair, and wore a pink blouse, pink skirt and pink shoes. She was mature and responsible.

Clara was the middle child, at 10 years old. She had short, brown hair, and wore a sleeveless green top, green skirt and green shoes. She was optimistic, playful and energetic. She was best friends with Kora due to their identical personalities, but loved to play with Diana as well.

Kora was the youngest child, at 8 years old. She had brown hair in pigtails, and wore a blue T-shirt, blue skirt and blue shoes. She was optimistic, playful and energetic, but was also a bit of a slow learner. She was best friends with Kora due to their identical personalities, but loved to play with Diana as well.

These girls' mother and father cared for their children, but were often busy working. The father worked for a large corporation, and the mother worked for a smaller corporation - one that was slightly less successful (but less busy) than the one her husband worked at, at best. Almost every day that the girls could remember, Diana was put in charge of her little sisters. Clara and Kora would often get themselves and their big sister into several situations around their home and town. This might seem like a test of patience for Diana, but she still loved them and cared for them just as much as they did for her.

These are the stories of the adventures of Diana, Clara and Kora.


	2. Chapter 2

One night, Diana, Clara and Kora were having their dinner. Kora took the pepper shaker.

"Kora, what are you doing?" Diana asked.

"I want some pepper on my food," Kora said.

"Well, okay, but be really careful," Diana said. "If you're not careful, pepper can make you sneeze."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be careful."

Kora started to shake pepper on her food. A great, big cloud of black pepper formed from the shaker and covered Diana, Clara and Kora. The pepper started to burn their noses and tickle their noses. They had to sneeze.

"Hee-chu! Eee-chew!" Diana let out some very small sneezes. "Hah... Hee-chyu!"

"Hah... Ah... AH-CHOO!" Clara let out some loud sneezes. "HAH-CHOO! AH-CHEW!"

"AH-CHEW! HAH-CHEW!" Kora let out some loud sneezes, too. "Ah... CHYU!"

The sneezes from the little girls blew the pepper away from their faces, but they kept blowing it into each other's faces, making them sneeze even more. But Diana kept sneezing her small, cute sneezes, which weren't enough to blow the pepper out of her face.

"Ah-chyu! Hah... Chyu!" Diana let out tiny sneeze after tiny sneeze, keeping her hand over her mouth.

"HAH-CHOO! AH... AH-CHEW!" But Clara and Kora let out one loud sneeze after another.

The girls sneezed for half a minute straight. Then Clara and Kora got ready to let out one final sneeze each.

"Ah... AH..." Clara and Kora tilted their heads back as their noses twitched and wiggled. "AH--"

"CHOO!!!" Clara and Kora shot their necks forwards as they sneezed and blew all of the pepper away from their faces. But the pepper ended up in Diana's face, making her sneeze even more. Her little sneezes didn't make the pepper blow out of her face, since they were too small.

"Hah-chew! Ah-chyu!" Diana sneezed over and over. "Chyu! Eee-chu! Ah-chu!"

"Well, at least I don't have to sneeze anymore..." Clara said as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Me neither," Kora said as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger, too. "But what about Diana? She's gonna sneeze for hours if we don't help her stop!"

Clara tried to think of something she could do, but then she got an idea.

"Hah... Hee--" Diana was about to sneeze again, but Clara put her forefinger under Diana's nose. Diana didn't sneeze, but she kept breathing in. "Heh... Eh..."

"Diana, if you hold it back for a little bit, the sneeze will get bigger," Clara said. "If it gets big enough, you'll blow all that pepper out of your face when you sneeze."

"Okay... Ah... Heh..." Diana continued to gasp as she had to hold back her sneeze. But after a few seconds, she couldn't help it any more. She pushed Clara's forefinger away from her face and let loose.

"HAH... CHYOO!!!"

Diana shot her neck forwards as she sneezed a lot louder than she had been sneezing earlier. All of the pepper was blown away from her face, and she finally stopped sneezing. Her nose looked red, though, and her eyes were watering.

"Ugh..." Diana took a loud sniffle and rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"My gosh! Bless you!" Kora said.

"Thank you..." Diana said as she was still rubbing her nose. She turned to Clara. "And thanks for helping me out there, Clara..."

"Are you feeling okay? Or at least better?" Clara wanted to know.

"My nose kind of burns, but I think I'm fine," Diana said.

"You want me to get you a tissue?" asked Kora.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine," said Diana.

"And I'm really sorry about what I did," said Kora. "I was trying to be really careful."

"It's fine," Diana said.

"But that pepper sure is something to sneeze at!" Clara said.

As soon as they had recovered, Diana, Clara and Kora went back to eating their dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Diana and her sisters Clara and Kora were outside playing music. Diana played a guitar, Clara played a bugle and Kora played a flute. But while they were playing, there was an evil wolf that heard their music and went over to them. Clara and Kora screamed and ran away while Diana looked at them, wondering why they were so scared. But then she saw the wolf and she screamed like a little girl, then ran away with her sisters.

The girls ran and ran but the wolf kept on following them. They ran home and locked the door behind them. The wolf tried to open the door, but he couldn't because it was locked. He ran back to his cave.

"What are we gonna do, Diana?" Kora asked.

"We almost got caught!" Clara said.

"One of us will have to go out and get that wolf," Diana said. "But which one of us?"

"Well, I'm not going," Kora said. "I'm too scared. And if I get caught, Clara won't have anyone to play with!"

"And I'm not going, either," Clara said. "If I get caught, then Kora won't have anyone to play with!"

"You're right. You're both too young," Diana said. "But I'm older, and braver, so..."

Clara and Kora's eyes went wide with fear.

"No... please!" Kora said.

"You wouldn't leave us alone!" Clara begged.

"I'll tell you what," Diana said. "I'll go and get the wolf by myself, while you stay home with Mom and Dad. If the wolf does get me, you'll at least be fine."

"Well, okay..." Clara agreed.

"But please don't let that wolf get you," Kora said. "We don't want to have to find a new big sister!"

Diana then went outside with a net. She looked for the wolf, but couldn't find him. But when she least expected it, the wolf went up to her behind her back. Diana looked behind her, saw the wolf and screamed again.

She tried to run away, but the wolf captured her and took her to his cave. But when he wasn't looking, Diana got up and tried to get away. Along the way, she found a broom and got an idea.

"This is one dusty cave the wolf lives in," Diana said to herself. "If I use this broom to sweep the floor, the dust will go all over the place and make him sneeze."

She grabbed the broom and swept the floor as much and as fast as she could. Dust went all over the place, even on the wolf. The dust got up the wolf's nose. He had to sneeze, since he was so allergic to the dust.

"Ah..."

He took a loud gasp.

"Ah..."

Things got sucked toward him.

"AH..."

The window winced.

"CHOO!"

The sneeze from the wolf blew the window open.

"Hey! Gesundheit!" Diana taunted before she ran away from the cave.

The wolf had to rub his nose with his forefinger just so it would feel better. Then he saw that Diana had run away. He put his hand to his face.

Diana came home to Clara and Kora. They all smiled at each other happily.

"Diana! You're back!" Kora cheered.

"Did you get rid of the wolf?" Clara asked.

"Let's just say I did," Diana said.

After she had said that, though, Clara and Kora needed to sneeze.

"AH... CHYOO!"

The sneezes were both loud, but kind of cute. Clara rubbed her nose on her hand and Kora rubbed her nose on her forefinger.

"Bless you, girls," Diana said.

"Have you been dusting?" Clara asked, rubbing her nose.

"Or playing with dust?" Kora asked, also rubbing her nose.

"Yeah, I kind of have..." Diana looked away and blushed.

Diana then walked out of the living room, wanting to go into the bathroom and take a shower. Along the way, she let out a small sneeze.

"Hee-chyu!" The sneeze was a lot smaller than Clara and Kora's; they didn't even hear it. The only gasp in the sneeze sounded like "he".

"Well, at least I'm not too allergic..." Diana said as she sniffed, rubbing her nose on the back of her hand before she got in the shower.


End file.
